Huginn
Huginn, also known as the Yang Raven and the Raven of Thought, is a dual fire and light guardian spirit and one of The Twin Ravens. He is currently the partner of Keiji Hattori and is the older twin brother of Muninn. When not on missions with Keiji, Huginn flies all over the world before returning to Ueno with new information. Physical description In his false form, Huginn appears to be a common raven but with an eyepatch covering his right eye. In his true form, however, Huginn is a large golden-white raven with dark red-burgundy highlights. He has curved horns, a pointed beak and four taloned claws. A full sun symbol covers the right side of his face where his missing eye should be and a half sun symbol lies on his forehead. He wears a chain necklace with a lock and spiky bracelets on his claws as accessories. Compared to his brother, Huginn is brighter, more masculine and slightly bigger. Personality Like his partner, Huginn is rash, bold and daring, usually having to be calmed down by his brother. He cares very much for his master and brother, as well as Shizuka, his master's daughter, whom he occasionally checks up on. Abilities Powers *'Solar manipulation:' Representing Yang, Huginn is linked with the sun and is capable of controlling and generating solar energy. He can absorb and utilize solar energy in energy blasts and even explosive constructs. **'Solar empowerment:' Huginn gains strength and enhancements when in contact with sunlight. *'Fire manipulation:' Huginn is aligned with the element of fire and is capable of controlling, generating and absorbing fire. He can incinerate objects, create firestorms and utilize various fire attacks. **'Blue fire manipulation:' Huginn can manipulate blue flames, which burn more intensely and hotter than ordinary fire. **'Heat manipulation:' As an extension of his fire abilities, Huginn can control, generate and absorb heat. **'Fire resistance:' As a fire spirit, Huginn has a high resistance to fire, meaning his body can withstand incredibly high temperatures, allowing him to remain completely unharmed. **'Fire projection:' He is able to use and release fire in various attacks such as beams, balls, blasts, scatter shots, and bolts. **'Pyrokinetic flight:' Huginn can increase his flight speed by propelling himself forward with bursts of fire. **'Fire aura:' He can surround himself with an intense fiery aura that burns anything he touches. **'Firestorm creation:' Huginn can create devastating firestorms and infernos that incinerate anything in his path. *'Light manipulation:' Huginn is also aligned with the element of light and can absorb, generate and manipulate light energy in formulated light blasts and various other light-based attacks including beams, balls, and explosions. **'Dark light manipulation:' Huginn can manipulate devastating dark light, which is far more destructive than regular light. **'Light projection:' He can project light into various types of attacks such as beams, bolts, blasts, bullets, and waves. **'Light aura:' Huginn is capable of surrounding himself in an intensely bright aura of light that can blind his opponents. **'Invisibility:' Huginn can bend the light around and off his body to render himself invisible. **'Holographic projection:' Huginn can use light to project holographic projections of either himself or anything else he wishes. *'Thought manipulation:' In addition to his elemental abilities, Huginn is capable of controlling thoughts. **'Telepathy:' Huginn can read the thoughts of any sentient being. **'Belief inducement:' Huginn can alter an individual's thoughts to make them believe anything Huginn wants them to. **'Behavior and emotional manipulation:' Huginn can exert his influence over sentient individuals, such as altering the individual's thoughts to his favor and compelling them to perform specific actions. As such, Huginn can modify an individual's behavior and emotional state to whatever he wishes. Muninn simply refers to this power as Huginn's "skills of persuasion." If one has a particularly strong mind however, they could resist Huginn's influences. *'Form transformation:' Huginn possesses a False Form and True Form and is capable of interchanging between the two. *'Superior aerial speed:' He possesses great aerial speed, as needed to fly across the world each day. *'Twin mental link:' Huginn possesses a strong mental connection with his brother, Muninn and the two are capable of communicating telepathically with each other regardless of the distance between them. *'Twin empowerment:' Huginn's connection with his twin brother is so strong that the two are more powerful when in each other's presence. *'Hollow skeleton:' Huginn's skeleton is hollow, making him lighter and faster than he appears. *'Chain manipulation:' Huginn can control the chains he wears around his neck to attack and bind opponents. *'Flight' *'Enhanced strength' Skills *'Aerial adaptation:' Huginn is capable of adapting to high altitude environments. *'Enhanced coordination and teamwork:' Huginn's connection with Muninn makes teamwork between the two an incredibly easy task. With their mental link connecting them, Huginn and Muninn can know what each is thinking without voicing their thoughts out loud. Having been together all their lives, their coordination and teamwork is at such a perfect level that only some partnerships dream of attaining. Special ability *'Sightsharing:' Huginn is able to see what Muninn sees. Attacks *'Blue Fire:' Huginn unleashes blue flames. *'Black Light:' Huginn releases a blinding light. *'Twin Assault:' Huginn and Muninn attack together. This attack can consist of ranged or close combat. It usually changes based on Keiji and Kenji’s orders. *'Chain Spike:' Chains wrap around the opponent before metal spikes strike the opponent. Trivia *Huginn is based on one of Odin's ravens of the same name. *Huginn means "thought" in Old Norse. *Huginn represents the sun and Yang. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Fire Spirits Category:Birds Category:Light Spirits Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Animals